Vanden Texal
'In Character' 'Biography' 'Early Life' ''The Good Kid Born on Corulag, Vanden's parents raised him to be strong-willed and independent from the beginning. It worked for the most part, until his grandfather - a clone of Max-Tex - passed away and left his family with whatever small fortune he managed to earn as a mercenary. Among the possessions given to them was an apparently Human servant named simply "Hatheway" who would tell stories of his ancestors. It left a deep impression on the boy and he committed himself to wanting to go further than his grandfather ever made it. He was completely unaware of what kind of life was expected of him. This often led to rather nasty schoolyard fights with bullies. Although he would win almost every time, his repeated offenses forced his parents to induct him into a bording school. It caused Van to run away from home at ten years old and take the next outbound flight to Corellia. At fifteen he was already an accomplished smuggler that knew the ins-and-outs of the CorSec patrol system and ran spice for dealers in Coronet. Let the Bad Times Roll Although one to brag, Van never much liked to talk about his family. He avoided them as much as he could and provided for himself and himself only. Smuggling soon lost its appeal and he moved onto smaller mercenary jobs. There was always a need for bounty hunters and, after being so enamored with tales of his forebearers, he jumped headlong into it. He was terribly far from perfect, however, and once or twice it had nearly cost him his life. He's looking into changing that. 'Personality' More often cocky and arrogant, Vanden is your average undisciplined mercenary. With no prior military experience he has thrown himself head-first into the bounty hunting spotlight with the belief that his family name will provide everything he needs. Van speaks with an altered dialect of Basic similar to backwater Corellians. He often smokes cigarras whenever he has the time or whenever he needs to irritate someone with the smoke they produce. Despite the jerk attitude and overall wanton disregard towards law and authority, he is genuinely brave and somewhat honorable to others. 'Appearance' 'Skills & Equipment' *Expert starpilot *Ambidextrous *Amateur mechanic *Amateur detective/investigative skills *Self-taught slicer *Tactically flexible and can adapt to almost any situation if given the means to do so *Adept with most firearms put into his hands *Basic swordsmanship *Makes use of particularly brutal interrogation techniques ''Languages *Galactic Basic (primary/fluent) *Huttese (comprehension) *Mando'a (comprehension) *Binary (simple comprehension) Hand-to-Hand Combat *Brawling *Teräs Käsi Melee Weapons *Close-quarters combat/utility knife *Capable of handling bladed weapons (such as vibroswords) and polearms if the situation calls for it Ranged Weapons *S-5 Heavy Blaster Pistol *Customized LL-30 Blaster Pistols (x2) *ARC-9965 Blaster Rifle *EE-3 Carbine *Verpine Sniper Rifle *BlasTech light repeating blaster Special & Heavy Weapons *Light Lightning Rifle/Berserker Rifle *DEMP 2 Ion Carbine *Jetpack-mounted Rocket *Trandoshan ACP Scattergun Demolitions *G-20 Glop Grenades *Concussion Grenades *EMP Grenades *Flash-bang Grenades *Fragmentation Grenades *Class-A Thermal Detonators *Thermal Detonator Tape *Det Packs *Capable of creating IEDs ''Miscellaneous Gear'' *Rebreather mask *Macrobinoculars *Hand-held and ear-inserted comlinks *Data-slicing devices *Datapad *Pistol holsters worn on the hips and shoulders *Multi-Pouch Utility Belt *Sometimes wears a wrist-watch chronometer when out of his armor *A quick-draw mechanism that can be hidden under the sleeve of a jacket for small hold-out blasters *Stun-cuff Binders Armor Legacy-era Mandalorian Battle Armor (Beskar'gam) *Black with red trim color scheme *Black Kama *Light variety, made of duraplast *Left gauntlet contains: ZX miniature flamethrower, holo-projector, and fusion cutter *Right gauntlet contains: Magnetic grapple/fibercord, Velocity-7 dart shooter, and deployable spike *Spike-tipped boots *JT-12 Jetpack *Helmet **Wireless Holonet access **Inverted triangle visor design **Internal/External Comlink **Air filter system **Recordable video/audio **Automatic photo adjustment **External flashlight **Audio amplify/dampen controls **Sophisticated heads-up display **Macrobinocular viewplate **Infrared scanner **Twin rangefinders/broadband antennae **360° Sensory system 'Role-playing Thread Links' *''Note: The following is listed chronologically in-universe'' ''Standalone Bounties Out of Character 'Relationships' Faction Relationships 'Timeline' Character Timeline 'Music' 'About the Roleplayer' See my Profile! 'Other Characters Played''' *Maxoril Texal Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Criminal Underworld